sometime around midnight
by The H-Experiment
Summary: In which Lucy shouts, "Hey you! I just saw my ex! Quick! Make out with me!" and it works. A collection of college!AU oneshots. NaLu
1. sometime around midnight

_Prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me._

* * *

Lucy sighed forlornly as she pulled out her phone with one hand and checked the time.

11:47 pm.

Was it too early to leave a party? She just got here. Why was she even here? Out the corner of her eye, she saw her two best friends Levy and Juvia talking happily with these two boys, one with a grumpy expression on his face and the other with a long dark mane falling down his back. Oh right, her lovely friends had dragged her out for the evening. Lucy sighed again.

It wasn't like she hated parties or anything, she just wasn't in the partying mood. Any other day she'd probably be excited to go to a party, to get all dolled up and talk to people but today was not that day. Ever since that asshole ex-boyfriend of her broke up with her, all she ever seemed to want to do was sit at home and mope around. Then again, that's probably the exact reason why her friends dragged her to come.

Lucy scowled to herself.

What a jerk. He wasn't even that great of a boyfriend and to be perfectly honest, she never really had deep feelings for him but to find out that he had cheated on her and then had the audacity to break up with her over text? That hurt a little.

Lucy walked over to her friends and tapped Levy on the shoulder, pulling her away from her conversation with the long haired boy. Levy spun around with a grin and brightened upon seeing her friend. "Lucy! Are you having fun?"

"No."

Levy faltered a bit before she pouted, "Oh come onn, loosen up a little this is good for you!"

"I don't want to loosen up," she said, rolling her eyes, "I wanna go home!"

"Juvia thinks you should give this party a chance," came a voice on her left. Turning, Lucy saw her other blue haired friend attached to the arm of a dark-haired handsome boy. Oh great, did all of her friends get a boy tonight?

"Juvia's right," Levy piped up, "This party is actually pretty fun!"

Lucy groaned out loud before heaving a dramatic sigh. "Okay fine, fine! I'll stay for a little bit longer but I'm leaving at 1!"

Levy smiled at her, "Okay okay."

Just as she stepped away, she suddenly caught a flash of dark red hair in her peripherals. Spinning around, Lucy squeaked and grabbed Levy by the forearm. " _Levy!"_ she hissed.

"What? _What?_ "

Lucy turned her head towards her friend and with wide panicked eyes, discreetly pointed across the room. Levy followed the direction of her finger and gasped. "I-is that Dan?"

"Dan?" Juvia gasped, peering across the room. "Your ex? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know!" Lucy whispered furiously. "I didn't even know he knew Cana!"

"Oh my god, he sees you," Levy gave Lucy a panicked look, "Oh my god, he's _walking over here."_

" _What?_ Oh my god, what do I do?" Lucy returned Levy's look with an equally panicked look. "I don't wanna talk to him!"

"Lucy! I got it!" Levy whisper shouted. She gripped both of her forearms firmly and looked Lucy straight in the eye. " _Just make out with someone."_

Looking back at this moment, Lucy should've said no. First of all, that was a ridiculous suggestion. Second of all, how did Levy even get to that solution? Maybe it was all the jungle juice she drank (that stuff was stronger than she thought apparently) or maybe it was the panic clouding her judgement but instead of saying no, Lucy did the stupidest thing that night.

Lucy looked determinedly at her friend and nodded, "Okay."

Turning towards the boys that they had all but ignored, she grabbed the pink haired one (was he always there?) and pulled him towards her. He squawked in surprised at the hard tug but she ignored it. "Hey you!"

"Huh?"

Looking up at the slightly flustered boy (hey he was kinda cute), Lucy shouted, "I just saw my ex! Quick! Make out with me!"

It didn't even take him a second before he nodded, "Okay!"

He looped a strong arm around her waist and with a sharp tug, he molded their fronts together. The gasp that escaped her lips was quickly silenced by a pair of ridiculously soft and warm lips. Faintly, she could hear her ex's horrified gasp as well as Juvia and Levy's loud cheer, but all she could focus on were the talented lips that moved against hers. A slick tongue traced her plump bottom lip and she moaned softly against the boy, twining her arms around his neck. Her hands moved without thought, burying themselves in his tussled hair and as her fingernails scraped against his scalp, he groaned into her mouth, a pitch that shot straight to the bottom of her stomach.

His tongue stroked hers with a deliberate slowness and she sighed breathily, feeling herself melt into his arms. Holy crap, he was good kisser. She felt the corners of his lips quirk up against hers and with a chuckle, he slowly pulled away. Lucy couldn't help the whine that slipped out of her mouth as she involuntarily followed him but she quickly righted herself, eyes blinking wide open.

As she gaped at him unattractively, he dipped his head to steal another kiss. A quick press of the lips and then he pulled away. "I think he's gone," he rumbled, breath gusting over her flustered lips.

"O-oh," she said lamely. A quick glance out the corner of her eyes told her that he was right and she blinked up at him with a dazed look on her face. "Thank you…"

She had had a few boyfriends before but no one had ever blown her mind with a kiss like _this._

He drew away from her but kept his hands on her trim waist. Her hands slipped down to his chest and she faintly marveled at how solidly built he was. He smirked a bit cockily at the still dazed look in her eyes and Lucy shook her head to regain her senses. "U-um, I'm Lucy."

He bared his teeth in a predatory, toothy grin.

"I'm Natsu."


	2. cake by the ocean

_Prompt: We're studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances_

* * *

Lucy thought it was weird that there were two people standing in the classics section of the library when she got there. Normally, she'd be the only one browsing that section since it seemed like no one really read classic literature anymore. But today, when she walked in to pick a new book to check out, a pair of students were already there, although it didn't look like they were particularly interested in the books.

Side eyeing the guy and girl who were standing awfully close to each other, Lucy ducked her head and muttered a quick "excuse me" before she went around them. She scanned the bookshelf quickly, ignoring the giggling couple who were whispering to each in hushed voices, and spotted the book she was looking for. Lucy could see the couple giving her discreet glances and she rolled her eyes, choosing to not comment. Instead, she examined the copy of Wuthering Heights that she picked up and once she deemed it acceptable, Lucy quickly got out of their way and left.

"That was weird," she muttered to herself as she walked out into the sitting area. It was tiny space in the back corner of the library and but it had comfy couches and desks for students like her to study on and she didn't want to walk too far to find a seat. Considering it was a Friday night and the quarter had barely started, the area was empty save for a boy with peculiar pink hair, sitting at one of the desks. Choosing one of the couches next to him, Lucy curled up with her book and opened to the first page. One of her favorite things to do in college was to just relax and read at the library. College was tiring and stressful and when she had the time, she liked to sit down and read because it reminded her of home.

Lucy had made her way through a few pages when suddenly, a soft noise caught her attention.

" _Ahh…"_

Lucy blinked. Lifting her head, she peeked over at the boy to see if he had heard anything. It didn't seem like he heard anything or else he would've moved so Lucy dismissed the sound and went back to her reading.

" _Aahhn…"_

Lucy almost lifted her head again but adamantly ignored it. It was just a weird noise and she really wanted to read about Heathcliff and Catherine's tumultuous romance. It was probably someone a little too into reading anyways, she tended to make weird noises too when she was alone reading fanfiction.

Lucy read down to the bottom of the page and midway through flipping it when suddenly-

" _Ahhh!"_

Lucy's head shot up and from the corner of her eye, she could see the boy's head perk up as well.

She slowly turned her head towards where the sound was coming from and realized that it was section she had just visited with the couple standing there. Her eyes slowly widened in realization. _No._ It couldn't be right? That wasn't…a moan… _right_? No no no, they were in a library for god's sake who would _do_ that?

" _Ooohh~"_

Lucy's jaw dropped. She quickly turned away with a horrified look on her face and made eye contact with the boy sitting at desk. He caught her eyes with an equally aghast face and the two stared at each other in shock.

" _Oh yes~"_

Lucy jumped in her seat and broke eye contact with the pink-haired boy, burying her face in her book. This was ridiculous. She couldn't believe that a couple was doing… _that_ here, in a school library of all places! Had they no shame? This was all just so…scandalous!

" _Ah, yes, right there!"_

Lucy could feel her ears burn with embarrassment. All she had wanted to do was read in a nice and quiet space and there was a couple doing the nasty a few feet away from her. She debated on getting up and leaving but every route to the exit involved passing the amorous couple and Lucy didn't think she could deal with that.

She was _trapped._

Lucy groaned quietly to herself and attempted to sink into the cushions of the couch and block her ears at the same time.

"I can't believe they're doing that here," came a voice.

Lucy looked up from her book to stare at the pink haired boy who frowning at the bookcases.

"I wonder if they know we can hear them?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She blinked at him. Was he talking to her? He _was._ "Oh!" she said, straightening up in her seat. "Probably not," she huffed, "I was in that section area but they probably didn't realize I left to sit out here."

"Jeez," he breathed, running a hand through his tussled locks. "Young love, am I right?" He shot her a wry grin and Lucy giggled lightly. A soft rhythmic thumping against wood could suddenly be heard and both their eyes widened.

"No way…" Lucy said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Holy shit…"

Lucy could feel her cheeks start to burn in second-hand embarrassment. Glancing at the boy, she saw that his face had morphed into a scandalized grin. "Fuck, they're actually doing it," he said, "Like, _actually."_

She nodded mutely.

"Okay we need to leave," he said, reaching for his backpack to put his things away.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "We can't. Not unless we wanna pass by them doing… _that."_

"Are you serious?" His pink eyebrows shot up and Lucy absently wondered if he got his eyebrows dyed.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "We might just be stuck here."

" _Fuck. That."_ He leaned back into his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "You know, this is the last time I'm gonna take my roommates advice. He said the library was the best place to study and here I am listening to audio porn."

Lucy cringed at his words but still laughed. He was cute in a boyish kinda way and although the pink hair was weird, she had to admit that it had some charm.

"You know what, we should just tell them to stop," he said. "But you should do it. I don't wanna see that shit."

"W-what?" Lucy sputtered. "No! I don't wanna tell them! You tell them!"

"I just said I don't wanna see that!"

"Well I don't either!"

He paused for a second. " _No,"_ he grinned. "Actually, I have a better idea."

"What is it?" she asked warily, not sure how she felt about the devious grin on his face.

"Let's out moan them."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah! Let's do it. That'll show them!"

"No no no, you're kidding right?" Lucy frantically shook her head. It was embarrassing enough to hear people moan and stuff, now he was asking her to do it? She wasn't even sure _how_ to moan…like that, she'd never done the deed. "I-I can't!"

"Sure you can! Here I'll show you." He straightened in his seat, turned to face the direction of the couple, took a deep breath and, " _Ooohhh yeessss!"_

Lucy's jaw dropped for thousandth time that night. He had let out probably the deepest and _hottest_ moan she had ever heard. The rough timbre of his voice made her squirm uncomfortably on the couch and the blush already present on her face darkened.

' _There's already two perverts here, there doesn't need to be another!'_ Lucy thought furiously.

As mortifying as this whole situation was, his plan actually seemed to sorta work because the rhythmic thumping that had been heard the whole time paused.

"See? Just like that," he said grinning at her. "Your turn!"

"I-I mean…okay…" Lucy hesitated. How did one moan? She didn't want to let out an ugly one and embarrass herself in front of this admittedly cute guy. She didn't wanna sound fake either. Oh god, what if she accidently let out a screech or something and scared everyone off?

' _Agh, just think sexy. Think sexy.'_

So thinking sexy, Lucy took a breath, closed her eyes and…

Let out the filthiest, loudest, porno moan she could ever muster.

All noise in the library stopped and Lucy's ears could pick up the sound of clothes rustling and frantic footsteps as the couple hurried to dress and run out. Opening her eyes, she looked at the boy triumphantly and was about to cheer until she saw the wide-eyed look on his face. A blush had now made its way across his face and she could see the tips of his ears turning red.

"U-uh, oh, w-was that too much?"

"No no no, that…" he started, "Was _amazing."_

Lucy flushed, "Oh, er, thanks I guess."

The boy let out a whoosh of air. "Yeah, maybe a little too amazing," he muttered as he tried to casually drag his backpack on top of his lap.

"What did you say?""

"Nothing nothing!"

"So um…" Lucy began, playing with the end of her hair shyly. Now that the disturbing couple had left, she wasn't sure what to do. Keep talking to him? Leave? Get his number? He _was_ attractive…

"So, uh, I don't think I got your name?" He peered over to her hopefully and she felt the corners of her lips quirk upward.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel," he said with an answering smile.

"Um, it's getting kinda late and I should get back to my dorm," she said with a tug to her hair.

Natsu glanced up at the clock on the wall and cursed softly, "Ah shit, you're right, me too." He turned back to her with an odd look on his face. "Hey do you come here a lot to study or read?"

She blinked in surprised but nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do come here a lot. Why?"

He gave a shrug before giving her a heart-stopping grin.

"I guess now I have a reason to come here."

* * *

 _note: okay so i decided that this will be a collection of college!au oneshots with the potential of some sequels, only because i suck at serials and there's a list of college!au prompts on tumblr that sound really fun. sorry to everyone who wanted to see what happened after last chapter but tbh, i didn't even know what was gonna happen LOL. my b. but i really love au's and cute prompts so feel free to send me some! also, read and review, ty ty._


	3. sugar we're going down

_Prompt: "I'm fighting this person and they shoved me into u im sooo sorry- oh hey you're cute- oH MY GOD UR KICKIN ASS MARRY ME! PLEASE!"_

* * *

Natsu was an idiot.

Natsu was a fucking idiot.

Honestly, he should've stopped about five shots and three beer cans ago but because someone (cough, Gray) called him a wuss, here he was, drunk off his ass, about to fight some burly looking guy practically triple his size. Seriously, this guy was fucking jacked.

 _'His arms are like, the size of my face,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he warily eyed his impromptu opponent.

It's not like he even really wanted to fight the guy. It had started off as a normal drunken brawl between him and Gray. They were being dumb, drunk boys like always and after some clever insults, they decided to duke it out like they always did. Holes in walls, broken plates, some teeth knocked out, no biggie. Except this time, things went a little wrong.

 _'Stupid stripper just **had** to dodge my punch, huh? It's not like I meant to punch this guy in the face jesus christ."_

"Oi why couldn't you just let me punch you in the face you ice cube dick!" He shouted at a black haired boy who was standing in the circle of people surrounding him.

"Gee, sorry for dodging!" Gray shouted back, "Guess I didn't really feel like getting socked in the eye today!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, taking in his opponent's stature and stance. He hated to admit this, but it looked like he was at a small disadvantage. Normally, Natsu was a great fighter. With a few years of martial arts tucked under his belt, he was a force to be reckoned. Had this been any other fight, Natsu would've taken this guy down in three, five minutes tops.

Except this wasn't any other fight and there was just a small little problem.

Natsu was fucking wasted.

 _'Shit,'_ Natsu blinked in vain to get the world to stop spinning around him. ' _Fuck, fuck fuck I'm fucking screwed."_ Not only was this guy practically a monster, it looked like he had some training too, judging by his stance.

The big guy in front of him sneered and spat down at the ground, a glob of spit landing in front of Natsu's feet. "Ready to get your ass kicked you pink haired dumbass?" he growled.

And Natsu, being the drunk idiot he was, shouted back. "Yeah you can try asswipe but imma fuck you up! I'm all fired up!"

With a drunken roar, Natsu hurled himself at the much larger guy, fists flying out in a rampage.

 _Duck, punch, duck! Duck! Upper cut, ouch!_

Natsu quickly raised his forearm to block a punch and he winced at the heavy weight behind the hit.

 _'Fuck this guy's strong.'_ Natsu ducked under a swing of his arm and he could faintly feel his head pound in protest. It seemed like he was sobering up fast from the rush of adrenaline but now his head hurt bloody hell. At least he wasn't getting his ass pounded into the ground.

 _Punch, jab, duck, duck, punch!_

"Oi watch out!"

Hearing Gray's voice shout, Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly threw himself to the side to dodge a punch that was aimed for his face. He tried to frantically right himself by throwing his arms out and as he collided with a soft body, he heard a very loud feminine squeal ring out by his right ear.

"Aaahhh!"

Natsu's hand automatically flexed and his brain momentarily short circuited at the feel of a soft, squishy weight in his hand. He froze and it seemed like all the onlookers froze too, mouths hanging open in shock. Even the guy he was fighting with had stopped to stare in disbelief.

Natsu slowly turned his head to the right and he came face to face with probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her deep brown eyes were wide and her perfect cupid bow mouth was parted open in surprise. Her golden hair was tied in a low side pony tail and the tip of it curled fetchingly over her collarbones. If he glanced down enough, he could see her impressive cleavage through the opening of her shirt.

Cleavage that he also had firmly grasped in his hand.

"I-I, u-uhhh, sorry!" Natsu stammered, hurriedly ripping his hand off her chest.

The girl blushed prettily before covering her chest with her arms. "A-ah, it's okay! It was just a mistake!" She laughed nervously and Natsu felt himself melt a little.

"Hey, stop getting distracted!" Came an annoyed growl, "We're still fighting here!"

Natsu sighed, apologizing quickly to the girl before spinning around. "Yeah yeah yeah! Don't be in such a hurry to get your ass kicked!"

"My ass kicked?" The big guy scoffed, "You better give your pretty girlfriend a kiss before I smash your face in!"

"W-wait I'm not his girlf—"

"And after I'm done with you, how 'bout I take your girl for a ride?" His face split into a perverse smile and he licked his lips. "I'll show your broad a good time."

Natsu only heard an affronted gasp behind him before he was suddenly shoved to the side.

"Excuse me?" The girl was standing in front of him now, hands on her hips, staring defiantly up at the behemoth. "Who do you think you are, saying things like that?"

"What," he chortled, "You don't like that?" His eyes raked her form and Natsu could see a shiver of disgust climb up her spine.

"No! I think you're a pig!"

"Aww baby," he pouted, which quite frankly, looked horrible on his ugly face. "Let me…change your mind!" His arm shot out to grab her by the shoulder and Natsu tensed up in horror, not wanting this pretty girl to get involved in the fight. The thug threw his weight at her and Natsu was afraid he couldn't intercept him in time.

What happened next, however, was probably the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Quick like lightning, the blonde haired girl ducked underneath the massive hand, spinning around until her back was facing the guy. Grabbing his hand and using his forward momentum, she popped her hip upwards and with a slam, threw the guy flat on his back on the ground. She jumped away with a cute little hop and dusted herself off, grinning happily.

Natsu stared at her dazedly.

"Marry me."

"W-what?"

"Nothing! I-I mean, that was amazing holy crap!" Natsu stepped to her, eyes bright with excitement. "You flipped him over like it was nothing, oh my god, where did you learn to _do_ that?"

She blushed cutely and shyly scratched her cheek with her finger. "Oh you know, I have an older brother…"

Natsu nodded, "Oh so he taught you how to fight?"

She blinked up at him. "What? Oh no!" She shook her head wildly. "He has a boyfriend and sometimes they get made fun of for their relationship. It really pisses me off so I just beat them up."

Natsu gaped.

She didn't notice his expression and waved her hand airily, "I mean, Laxus can take care of it himself but argh, I just get so mad I can't control myself sometimes."

Natsu nodded weakly.

"Oh but anyways, I'm sorry I kinda ruined your fight…" she trailed off, looking down at the groaning man on the floor. "You sounded like you were so excited about beating him…"

Natsu blinked down at the guy. "Nah, I'm happy you stepped in," he said, nudging the body with his foot. "I can't say I expected this to happen but boy, am I glad it did! That's probably the best thing I've seen all year!"

She laughed again, daintily covering her mouth with her hand and Natsu's heart gave an embarrassing little jump. God she was just so _cute_.

"Hey um…" Natsu cleared his throat, catching her attention again. He thought he had sobered up during the fight but apparently, he was still a little drunk because there was _no way_ he'd ever ask what he was about to ask sober. "Do you…wanna maybe leave this party with me? Just to like, get food or something? I'm not trying to do anything with you, promise!"

Her hand dropped from her mouth and she blinked twice at him. Natsu inwardly winced and prepped himself for the rejection. Fortunately for him, it never came.

"Sure."

Natsu gaped at her. "R-really?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Yes, really! I was about to leave anyways but I'd love to get some food with you. I'm starving!"

"W-well great!" Natsu could almost jump for joy but he settled for bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. "I know a great pizza place that's open til like, three!"

"Cool! Let's go!"

Natsu almost grabbed her and ran off before he remembered one thing.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, smiling prettily up at him.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."


	4. electric feel

_prompt: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"_

* * *

Lucy panted as she threw herself behind a wall, eyes darting frantically around her surroundings. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel the sweat sliding down the side of her face. Lights were flashing, people were yelling, and the sound of people getting shot echoed all around her. She couldn't stay where she was, she needed to get out of there fast. She needed to move. She needed to run.

Lazer tag had never been so intense.

Quickly peeking around the wall, she darted out from it when she deemed the coast clear. She turned a corner and flinched when she almost ran into another body. Tensing up in preparation for being shot, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar face of a friend and his blue vest.

"Hey, have you found their base yet?" Gray shouted over the heavy electronic music that was blasting over the speakers.

"No! Have you?!" Lucy replied, keeping an eye out for people trying to sneak up on them. "Behind you!" she suddenly shouted, shoving him out of the way. She quickly took aim and fired a shot at the enemy, smirking in satisfaction when it hit true.

"Aw damn!" Gajeel growled as his vest and gun started flashing. "I was tryna sneak up on you sitting ducks!"

"Nice try man, but not today!" Gray laughed before he nodded towards Lucy, "Someone's just too good at this game."

"Yeah yeah, that's because some idiot we know is obsessed with lazer tag and drags her along every time. Speaking of which," Gajeel leveled his gaze at Lucy, "He's looking for you, you know."

Lucy swallowed nervously at his devious smirk. They all knew exactly who he was talking about and she was right to be anxious. Competitive wasn't a strong enough term to describe him. Hell bent on winning no matter how many rules he broke, perhaps. "I guess I just gotta be ready for him when he comes," she tried to say confidently, voice barely wavering..

"Alright, let's go, we only have so much time left and Gajeel can shoot us again soon," Gray said, taking a look at the wall that displayed the countdown. "I'll go guard our base," he turned to her, "Lucy, try to find theirs," and then he turned to their other friend, "Gajeel, I hope you trip and eat shit."

Gajeel let out a loud bark of laughter before grinned down at the two of them. "Right back at'cha. Now run along before I shoot yer asses!" he cackled.

Lucy quickly shot out of the little area, weaving through the maze of the arena. There was only about five minutes left in the game, all she needed to do was get to the enemy base and blast the little target to oblivion. And she had to do it before _he_ found her.

A chill ran down her spine.

She never thought that she and Natsu would ever be on opposing teams. For as long as they'd been friends, she and him had always been on the same team for everything. Baseball, kickball, charades, everything. So it was weird that tonight they were each other's enemies. What was even weirder was that Natsu had insisted on it.

Lucy quickly threw herself into another corner to dodge a group of reds who ran past. The corner was dark, unreachable by the pulsing lights and out of the way enough that if you were to run by too fast, you wouldn't notice it. It was the perfect hiding spot and she sighed in relief when another group of two enemies completely missed her.

If she had to admit, she had been a little hurt at first when her best friend declared himself the red team instead of blue. But when she really thought about it, this was _Natsu_ they were talking about. The last thing he'd want to do was hurt her. No, there was some other devious reason he'd want to be on the opposing team and that made Lucy wary. He was up to something and she needed to figure out what. But if she could somehow make the whole game without running into him, that'd be great too.

So caught up in her thoughts, Lucy didn't see the hand reaching out from the darkness behind her until it was too late.

"Aiyeeeeee!"

A strong arm hooked around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth as she was dragged into the depths of the corner. Her gun fell from her grasp as her back hit the wall and she looked up with wide eyes, ready to unleash all her fury on whoever dared to manhandle her until she saw the familiar pink hair of her best friend. She ripped the hand off her mouth.

"Natsu! What are you doi— _mmph!_ "

She froze as warm lips covered hers, cutting her off before she could say anymore. He herded her against the wall, molding the front of his body against hers and his arms fell to her waist. He took advantage of her parted lips to dip into her mouth and she melted into his arms as he rubbed his tongue against hers.

"Natsu, wh-what, what are you doing?" she breathed against his mouth. Instead of answering, he reached a hand up to grip her hair, angling her mouth more firmly against his. His fingernails scratched against her scalp and a whimper got caught in the back of her throat.

He finally left her mouth to start pressing wet kisses against her jaw, her neck. Her own hands reached up into his pink spiky hair, pressing his face enthusiastically into the curve of her neck as he began to give it his earnest attention. She could feel his teeth scraping against her skin as he sucked and when his hands dropped to give her pert bottom a rough squeeze, she couldn't help but let low moan of pleasure escape. It was sensory overload, the way his hands kneaded her, the mouth against her neck, the heavy weight of his body against her.

He pulled away to lick his lips, eyeing the fresh red mark on her neck with a pleased look on his face. Lucy took the chance to finally get a word out.

"Wh-what was _that_ for?" she gasped, dazed from the sudden heated make-out session.

Natsu admired the way her lips and skin glistened from his attention. From the hungry look in his eye, it looked like he was gonna go for another round but instead, he pulled back and shrugged. "I don't know," he smirked, "Guess I just wanted to kiss ya."

"W-well, ack," she sputtered, "Do it another time! We're playing a game right now! Don't you remember?"

"Oh I remember," he said, glancing up at the wall countdown, "And it looks like we only have a minute left."

" _What?_ " Lucy shrieked, "A minute? I have to get to the enemy base!"

"Not so fast."

"Wh-what, no, _Natsu!_ "

She whined against his mouth as he swept in again. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall to stop her struggling and focused on coaxing her out to play. He stroked her tongue with his and purred in satisfaction when she stopped resisting to twine hers around his. He suckled on her plump bottom lip and she mewled, pressing her lower body against his.

When he was sure that she was good and ravished, Natsu pulled away and with a smug grin he reached down to grab the gun hanging from his vest and then he…

Shot her.

Lucy's mouth fell open as she registered the buzz of her vest and the light that started flashing from it.

She stared at her best friend in gaping disbelief before she exploded. "D-did you really just do that? Did you really just _shoot_ me? I can't believe you made out with me and then sho— !" but she was interrupted by the sudden blaring of the siren, announcing that the game was over.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Natsu exclaimed, shooting her a very smug triumphant look, "Game's over. Guess you can't get to our base after all?"

"Y-you!" she sputtered, "You did this as a distraction?"

He shrugged. "My team wins _and_ I get to make out with you? I'd say it was a great plan."

She blinked before it finally registered. "Was this why you wanted us to be on separate teams?!"

"Well yeah, _duh_ ," Natsu crossed his arms, "We couldn't have done this if we were on the same team, we would've lost! But this way, I take out the best member of the opposing team and have some little fun time of my own, know what I'm saying?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy continued to stare at him before her shoulders slumped and she dissolved into giggles. "I can't believe you did that," she laughed, "We just made out in a lazer tag arena!"

Natsu threw his head back in laughter before he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards the exit of the arena. "Yeah we did! How many people do ya think can say that, huh?"

"Not many, that's for sure," she snorted, wrapping her own arm around his waist.

The couple made their way towards the exit as the game began to shut down in preparation for the next group of players. They could hear their friends yelling and being rowdy near the exit, obviously arguing about the winners of the game. As they were about to reach their friends, Natsu stopped.

"Hey Luce?" he gave her a tug and she looked up at him curiously.

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about a round three?"

"Natsu _no!_ "

* * *

 _note: i've had some confused reviewers so i just wanna clarify, this is a one-shot collection so the chapters are stand alone and they don't have any relation to one another, sorry for the confusion! this is just where i like to stick all of my oneshots inspired by prompts i've seen on tumblr. also, im sorry i haven't updated my fics but i started like, five new ones and i hate myself._


End file.
